


Tumblr Ficlets

by AceOnIce



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Little pieces I write for Tumblr.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714084
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec commits the ultimate act of betrayal (more crack than angst).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Bidness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidness/pseuds/bidness)

[13\. Things you said at the kitchen table](https://aceon-ice.tumblr.com/post/619235463044251648/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)

“I can’t believe this.”

“Sorry, Mags.” Alec’s tone doesn’t do anything to dampen the feeling of betrayal. Magnus looks between Alec and Jace. They’re both wearing solemn expressions. 

Magnus ducks his head, letting out a hard sigh. “How could you, Alexander? After everything? This, this is what you decide to do.”

“I had to Magnus, you know I didn’t have a choice.” Alec reaches to lay his hand over Magnus’ but Magnus shakes him off, crossing his arms over his chest to glare. 

“Didn’t have a choice?” He mimics, mocking. “Of course you had a choice. Why now? Why betray me for your parabatai?”

“Oh my god,” Jace mutters, pressing his face into his hands. “You’re so dramatic.”

Magnus huffs, “Excuse me! My husband just did the unforgivable, I think I have a right to be upset.”

“You know I had to do it Magnus, I could never keep up with you.”

“I can’t believe you would choose Jace over me,” Magnus says, turning his wedding band around his finger. “How long have you been planning this?”

Alec shakes his head, “It was never planned, but I have to do what’s best for me.”

“And this?” Magnus asks, “this is what’s best for you? Turning your back on everything we’ve built? Abandoning me for your parabatai? Choosing him over me?”

“That’s not what this is,” Alec reaches for Magnus who jolts away before he can touch him. “I love you Mags.”

Magnus shakes his head, “I don’t understand. You can’t say you love me and then do this.”

“You know I would never hurt you, but-”

“But you would help him when you know it means betraying me? Is this what our relationship has come to? Am I so easy to- to throw away?"

“It’s not like that, I had to give myself a chance here Mags.”

Jace groans from across the table, “You two are ridiculous. He played the Sorry card, put your thing back.” Jace picks up the little blue game piece and sets it in the home tile on Magnus’ side of the board before replacing it with one of Alec’s yellow pieces. “Why did I agree to this?”

Magnus can’t help but laugh at the blond’s exasperation. Alec is grinning beside him, “Because you love us.”

“Game nights with you guys is the worst,” Jace mutters even as a smile threatens to break across his face. Magnus and Alec sit at the other side, chuckling as Magnus sets the Sorry card into the discard pile.

“Seriously, if you ever do that again, I will divorce you in an instant.”

Alec reaches over, grasping Magnus’ hand, interlacing their fingers. He raises Magnus’ hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to his wedding ring. “No more Sorrys, I promise. Besides, now that you’re down a piece and Jace still has two stuck in home, there’s no way I’m losing.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec makes breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Bidness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidness/pseuds/bidness)

[Prompt: egg shells](https://aceon-ice.tumblr.com/post/619578634191142913)

Magnus just wants to do something nice for his boyfriend after ruining the beautiful dinner Alec had prepared the night before. The beautiful dinner that he had ruined by showing up drunk and sobbing. 

He cringes as he remembers it, moving around the kitchen wearing only the boxers and T-shirt he’d fallen asleep in after crying his eyes red. He has a hangover, but he had woken up in Alec’s arms and realized how lucky he was to have someone so amazing in his life. So he had slipped out of bed to the kitchen to make pancakes. They were supposed to be simple. 

Supposed to. 

The recipe isn’t hard to follow, but Magnus never thought he would need to learn to crack eggs the mundane way. He’s not much of a cook and when he does want to, he could use magic for the simple stuff- at least he had been able to in the past. 

He grimaces as he picks another eggshell out of the bowl. At least he’d had the sense to crack the eggs into a separate bowl from the rest of the mixture. He grimaces at the slimy feeling of the egg that clings to his finger as he discards the piece of shell. 

There’s still quite a few tiny pieces in the bowl and he almost debates adding it to the mix anyways. Or maybe there’s still time to sneak out and get something from the bakery down the street. It wouldn’t be as personal, but it would be edible. 

“What are you making?” Alec is leaning against the counter, wearing his sleep shirt and a pair of sweatpants he must have pulled on after getting out of bed. Magnus hates the dark circles under his eyes, the worry etched into his face. “

I’m trying to make pancakes.”

“You don’t have to do that.” But he’s rewarded by Alec moving in behind him, rune-marked arms coming around his waist, a soft kiss placed to his cheek. 

Magnus leans into the embrace, keeping his sticky hands well away from Alec’s skin. “I know. But I want to. It’s just... I’m not used to being without magic and, as it turns out, I don’t know how to crack an egg.” 

Alec muffles a laugh into his shoulder, squeezing him tighter for a moment before stepping away. Magnus instantly misses the heat. He can’t seem to get warm without his magic- at least, not when Alec isn’t by his side. “I’ll crack the eggs. How many do you need?” 

“Two.” Magnus picks up the bowl he’d been using and dumps the egg and shell mix into the trash. He washes his hands as Alec easily cracks the eggs into the pancake mix, somehow avoiding getting any eggshells in it and keeping his skin clean. “Thank you.” 

Alec presses another kiss to Magnus’ cheek as he moves past him to throw away his eggs. “I’ve got you, I promise.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec go camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Linkscap](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/linkscap)

[Prompt 92: aluminum foil](https://aceon-ice.tumblr.com/post/619578634191142913)

The smell of herbs and slowly cooking chicken permeate the air, mixing with the smell of the pine trees that spread out for miles around them. 

Alec sits on a fallen tree trunk, his side pressed against Magnus’, watching the embers where their aluminum foil-wrapped food is being warmed. He turns his gaze from the sparks and smoke to look up, miles above them. The stars are on full display with no light pollution to drown them out. 

Alec doesn’t think he’s ever seen the stars look like this. 

Magnus shifts beside him, standing to retrieve their dinners from what’s left of the fire before snapping his fingers and letting the fire roar back to life. Alec rolls his eyes as he takes the aluminum foil package, “What happened to doing things the mundane way?”

He’d been insisting on it since they’d arrived. From gathering the wood for the fire to pitching the tent, the afternoon had been filled with learning how to camp- the mundane way. 

“I got hungry,” Magnus says easily, resuming his spot next to Alec, pressing their sides together. It’s a welcome warmth in the slowly-cooling air. 

Alec carefully peels back the crinkly foil, his mouth watering when he sees the food they’d prepared before coming. He can’t blame Magnus for getting impatient when they’d had nothing but light snacks since arriving. 

As he starts to eat, Alec asks, “Where did you learn to do all of this?”

“What? You don’t think I’m just a gifted outdoorsman?”

“Not for a second.” Alec knows how much Magnus loves his fancy clothes and access to running water and high thread-count sheets. This might be the most casual he’s ever seen Magnus dress intentionally- being in a near death situation doesn’t count.

Magnus is wearing a simple T-shirt, one of Alec’s, and a pair of dark jeans. He’s wearing boots, but they’re hiking boots, and his hair falls in waves over his forehead. His face is clear of makeup and the only jewelry he’s wearing is his wedding ring. 

“Fine,” Magnus huffs, using his plastic fork to stab a potato from his foil. “I dated this guy- almost two centuries ago. He loved this kind of stuff. The relationship didn’t last long.”

Alec can’t help the small laugh that escapes him even as it earns him a glare from Magnus. “You didn’t like all the camping?”

“I don’t like dirt, Alexander.” But he hooks his ankle around Alec’s. 

“Then why bring me here?”

Magnus glances at him, a soft smile tugging at his lips that never fails to melt Alec’s insides. “I thought you might like it. And, I wanted to see the stars with you. As long as you don’t expect this to become a regular thing-”

“I wouldn’t ask that of you,” Alec promises as he finishes his food. He crumples the leftover foil in his hand before crushing it under his foot. He’ll throw it away later. For now, he wants to enjoy the rare bit of vacation time with his husband.

He readjusts so he can lay his head against Magnus’ shoulder. “I do like it.”

“I’m glad.”

“I like being here with you, just the two of us. You know how gorgeous you look in candle-light? It’s even better with a large fire.”

He feels Magnus wrap an arm around his shoulder, holding him closer. “Thank you darling, you don’t look so bad yourself. Even if you do have dirt on your forehead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at [aceon-ice](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/aceon-ice)


End file.
